My Angel
by everythingxendsxsomeday
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Willow, an angel of death never had the intention of falling in love, especially with Jake Harris. Full summary inside! :
1. Chapter 1

I promise I'll update my other stories soon! I always have loads of ideas running through my head so I find it hard to finish a story. I don't own anything apart from my characters. Review if you like it please! I am horrendous at writing summaries so if you read you will understand! This chapters kinda shitty but it'll get better.. Hopefully.

Willow is a 371 year old angel, died at 23 so she still looks 23 and always will. Has long, black hair and bright green eyes. 5 ft 1 and slim, curves in all the right places! There is the summary haha enjoy!

XXXXXX

When you think about angels, you probably think that they're short, chubby fat kids wearing long, flowing white gowns. You probably think that they spend their days being fed grapes and have large, golden wings. Well, that is true if you're that kind of angel. I on the other hand, am not. There is nothing special about me, apart from the fact that I can't be seen, heard or felt unless I want to be. And if I can be seen, I'm just like any other person, apart from the fact that I have an 'ice cold' touch. I've never tested it out, but apparently that is what I have.

My job is to take people to heaven when they die, to make sure they don't become lost souls wandering the earth for the rest of eternity. Occasionally you get people who die and they aren't taken, I happened to be one of them, so here I am, doing the job some asshole should've done 371 years ago. It's not too bad though, you never get tired or hungry and you can't feel any physical pain, but yet you can still feel emotional pain, your emotions are still 100% intact. Sometimes I long to feel the wind on my face, the breeze through my hair and the sand between my toes but I never will, so I guess I should stop wanting something I'm never gonna get.

"Your thoughts are pissing me off." Thomas, my good friend said, snapping me out of my thoughts as we walked down the dock in Seattle.

"And your thoughts don't piss me off?" I replied, raising an eyebrow as I looked up at the stupidly tall man.

"I am not stupidly tall. It's not my fault you're a midget." He smiled, looking down at me as we continued walking.

"Dude I'm like 5 ft 1, that's perfectly acceptable for a woman." I replied, taking a look at the boats all lined up on the dock.

"Yeah alright." Thomas snorted before taking a seat on one of the wooden benches that had been concreted in to the ground, I took a seat next to him before looking out at all of the boats.

"Why are we not invisible?" Thomas asked, looking over at me.

"I dunno." I shrugged, we had decided to be visible today for our walk down the dock, add a bit of excitement to our lives, not.

We sat for a while just watching the boats pass in silence until I had that very, very familiar feeling once again, everything around me went black until the details of the person I had to take flashed across my eyes. His name was Grant Harris, 72 year old male in the hospital in Seattle.

"See you later." Thomas smiled at me before I turned invisible and shot in to the sky, flying high across the Seattle skyline. I touched ground outside of the hospital, swiftly walking through the large entry doors and making my way up to the third floor. I walked through the ward that this man was in, glancing at the door numbers until I finally reached his door. I swiftly walked in to the room, seeing three people surrounding the man's bed. I walked over to him, resting my hand on top of his as he lay fragile in the bed, his eyes slowly gazing up in my direction.

"Hello." He whispered, a small smile across his face.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Dad who are you talking to?" A middle aged man with tattoo's covering his arms asked him. The dying man quickly looked over at the three men before turning his gaze back to me.

"How long?" He asked.

"37 seconds, say goodbye, Grant." I smiled sympathetically at him.

"How long 'till what?" A younger boy asked, tattoo's covering his arm also.

"I love you.. Phil. You too, Jake and Josh.." He whispered before gasping for his last breath of air. I watched as his soul left his body before finally appearing next to me.

"You ready?" I asked him, my hands filled in to my jean pockets.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Heaven." I smiled.

"Ok." He smiled before we left the room, leaving the three men to mourn peacefully.

"So, what was the best thing about your life?" I asked as we walked down the dimly lit hallway of the ward.

"Everything." He smiled, looking down at me as we walked.

XXXXXX

Hope you liked it! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this chapter is really short but yeah the third will be up soon. I don't own anything! Review please!

XXXXXX

Here I was again, in the same old hospital in Seattle waiting for people to die so I could take them to heaven. Waiting for people to die is boring, really, really boring. It sounds mean but when you've been doing it for nearly 400 years it does get kind of boring. My friend Sarah was with me, sitting on the floor of a large hospital room waiting for this 11 year old girl to finally die from leukaemia.

"I'm going to check the rest of this place out, you coming?" She asked as she stood up, brushing the dust from her jeans. I nodded in response before standing up and following her out of the room, there must be something interesting going on around here.

"Where to?" She asked as we entered the elevator.

"A&E is always fun." I suggested, she nodded before pressing the button for the ground floor. We left the elevator, walking through A&E looking to see what people had done to themselves, nothing interesting at all. Broken bones, cuts, general people thinking they've had a heart attack after a night of doing cocaine, the usual I guess.

"Jake you're such a dick." I heard a man speak a few metres away from me. I stopped and peaked through a curtain, seeing a man sitting on a hospital bed and another one sitting in a large, mint green chair. They looked familiar, where had I seen them before?

"Dibs on the one with the beard." Sarah said as she appeared at my side. I rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to the guy sitting on the hospital bed, holding his wrist out in front of him. It sure was swollen.

"Bet you $5 he has a girlfriend." Sarah said, her face practically attached to mine as we both continued staring.

"You don't even have any money." I laughed.

"Okay, I bet you.. I'll take all of your people for a week if you ask him on a date." She smiled.

"Okay but you have to ask the other one out." I replied, she nodded in approval before we walked away, finding an empty hallway we both turned visible before waltzing through A&E like we were meant to be there. We hung around for a bit, waiting for one of them to emerge from behind the curtain as we could hardly just walk in there and ask them out.

"Dude your guy is walking down there." Sarah said as she pointed down the hallway.

"Woo." I said sarcastically as I stood up and followed his path down the hallway, I watched as he stopped at the coffee machine, his right wrist still swollen and untreated. I stopped a metre or two behind him, pretending I was in line for the machine, god this was pathetic. He picked his coffee up from the holder, glancing at me as he went to walk away.

"Oh, hi." He said, scanning my face with his eyes.

"Hi." I smiled slightly.

"What are you in for?" He asked.

"Nothing, my friend hurt her.. Ankle." I said, quickly coming up with something.

"I see you hurt your wrist." I said, looking down at his wrist.

"Oh, yeah. I fell over." He blushed slightly.

"Smooth." I nodded, turning my gaze back to his.

"Yeah, people tell me that a lot." He laughed.

"I'm not surprised." I nodded.

"So er, what's your name?" He asked.

"Ava. You?"

"Jake," he nodded before quickly glancing behind him, turning his gaze back to mine, "so er, you wanna get dinner or something soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, quickly glancing at Sarah who was sitting on a chair at the end of the hallway with a massive smile on her face.

"Can I get your number?" He asked.

"Oh, er. I don't have a phone, I'll find you." I nodded before quickly walking away and turning the corner, quickly turning invisible again. 'I'll find you' smooth move asshole.


End file.
